HI-MI-TSU
by FKurosawaKun
Summary: Un Zero que no es lo que creía ser y un Kaname adicto a Zero ¿Como no podría volver a vivir alguien como Zero? es simple solo aceptando al que rechazo su compromiso con su hermana adoptiva y ese es Kuran Kaname. Vampire Knight no me pertenece sino a Matsuri Hino.


**Hi-mi-tsu**

- Zero – Yuuki dijo sonriendo y el otro la miro y le respondió

- ¿Qué sucede Yuki? – pregunto como siempre a su hermana adoptiva

- ¿Podrías hacer los tramites del colegio este año?, al director se le ah olvidado – dijo Yuki con una pena en la cara ante lo cual Zero acaricio su cabeza y acepto para después marcharse.

- JIjjiji no sabes lo que te esperas Zerito – dijo Yuki sonriendo malévolamente.

En los tramites de sangre, Zero salía con su examen y el examen modificado de Yuki ahí decía Yuki que era hija de Cross (Por la adopción) y el… el en cambio no salía en nombre de Cross y tampoco el nombre de su padre de descendencia Kiriyu, miro sorprendido y se devolvió a preguntar si esos exámenes de verdad estaban bien y así era.

Zero se devolvía a la academia con un rostro de confusión, Kaname miraba a Zero desde una distancia prudente y Yuki lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, Kaname estaba sorprendido por la cara que tenía Zero una cara de Confusión una cara que había visto en Zero pero que nunca había visto de verdad expresada con todas sus fuerzas.

Zero con el paso de los días comenzó a investigar sobre el nombre del supuesto "Padre" que aparecía en su papel de ADN, y se encontró con varias sorpresas hasta lograr con dar la dirección de la casa, se decidió iría a visitar a lo que era supuestamente su padre para quedarse tranquilo y pensar no mejor dicho creer que era un error, junto las cosas necesarias para su viaje iba a ser un viaje largo y con ello llevaría a Lily para que tomara otro aire, con el permiso del director diciéndole que tenia que arreglar unos asuntos se llevo varios llantos, abrazos frustrados y niñerías, y con Yuki observándole y Kaname curioso de por que Zero se marchaba.

Kaname se estaba encontrando con Yuki por el camino y sin más paro y miro a Yuki

Yuki querida Yuki – dijo Kaname abrazando familiarmente a Yuki su prometida y su hermana de crianza

¿Qué sucede Kaname-Nii? – pregunto coqueta Yuki

¿A dónde se marcha ese nivel e? – pregunto Kaname intrigado y tratando de no decirle al cazador "Zero"

¿eh? ¿A dónde va Zero? Pues ahora que lo menciona Kaname Nii, Zero quiso hacer los tramites del colegio y desde entonces no ah comido y tampoco a dormido nada, tampoco habla y se la pasa en la biblioteca y yendo al pueblo al registro.

Que extraño debería ir a ver– dijo dándole un beso en la frente a lo cual Yuki quería recibir en sus labios.

¡No! No vaya Kaname-senpai Zero me pidió que no le siguiera que nadie lo hiciera – dijo Yuki mintiendo bien

Oh esta bien – dijo Kaname notando la mentira de su hermana

Cuando Yuki estuvo ya en el salón del sol cosa que Kaname noto, Kaname llamo a su fiel cierva

¿Kaname-sama? – pregunto la cierva llegando rápidamente a Kaname

Por favor cuida de Zero – dijo Kaname para luego indicarle que se podía ir

Zero monto a su yegua Lily ambos llevaban una capucha para ocultar su aroma y su identidad, tenían que ser lo mas discretos ya que el camino a su destino estaba lleno de peligros y también de mucho frio.

Con un solo arre Zero hecho a correr con su yegua Lily que parecía que encendía fuego con la velocidad (adrenalina) le salía, Zero montaba con elegancia y su yegua ayudaba con sus pasos elegantes pero rápidos, la cierva de Kaname sabia ocultarse muy bien y le costaba trabajo tratar de seguir a aquel que su amo amaba.

Cruzo un bosque frondoso con sonidos tenebrosos y celestiales un bosque largo, un desierto lleno de flores rojas y lilas hasta llegar a un valle decrepito lleno de sequia donde nada estaba vivo y que a lo lejos se podía ver una inmensa mansión llena de lujos, pero todo terrible, oscura y a la vez tenebrosa, gritos de dolor salían de ella, sus murallas estaban casi desechas en el piso y las ventanas llenas de polvo y algunas rotas nada estaba bien allí, y Zero sin temer se bajo de Lily que parecía histérica la dejo lejos de la mansión por si algo pasaba diciéndole que se devolviera que no había problema, que si veía que se volvía peligroso que corriera y no mirara hacia atrás.

¿En que estará pensando este muchacho? – se pregunto mentalmente la cierva de Kaname que se trataba de confundir con el paisaje de aquel decrepito valle.

Ahí voy – dijo Zero para si mismo

Zero se acerco rápidamente hacia la mansión, se veía solitaria e incluso abandonada toco el timbre de aquella inmensa habitación pero esta se abrió rechinando fuertemente, paso lo mismo que con la puerta principal y sin hacerse de rogar entro.

El ambiente de aquella mansión era como un canto gregoriano y una mujer cantando algo diferente a los hombres, era espectral y melancólico en el centro de aquella mansión para subir las escaleras había un cuadro pero no se podía ver muy bien quizá por el hollín que se había almacenado por años y allí comenzó a florecer aquel impulso que tenia Zero con la limpieza y comenzó a ordenar la mansión al comprobar que ningún ser que se moviera mas que insectos estuvieran en esa mansión, limpio, ordeno y renovó algunas cosas de la casa, de vez en cuando salía a cuidar a Lily y luego se devolvía a trabajar en aquella mansión tan desordenada y sucia, una vez limpia esta mansión era como el templo del cielo, bastante definida y a la vez muy pura, pero afuera había un desierto y mas en el jardín.

Oh esto necesita un arreglo florar – dijo Zero mirando en jardín de la mansión y sin que la cierva de Kaname se diera cuenta Zero ya andaba corriendo rápido remplazando los hierbajos por rosas rojas y rosas blancas y cualquier espécimen de planta que combinara bien en el jardín.

La cierva de Kaname estaba sorprendida como la mansión comenzaba a tomar vida de la nada, ella en algún lugar había leído la leyenda de que había una mansión en un paramo que estaba abandonada y nadie mas que el heredero de aquella mansión podría arreglarla, quien intentara derribarla seria asesinado por los ciervos de aquella familia que hace tiempo que no mostraba actividad, una familia aniquilada por los legendarios Kiryuu, no eran vampiros sino elfos de la luna, al tener un poder inmenso demostraban una amenaza contra los humanos y estos en respuesta los aniquilaron todo llevado acabo por los grandes kiryuu.

Bien todo esta hecho ahora solo falta que esto se llene de pasto y que se llene de nuevo la laguna pero ¿Cómo hacer llover?, sin esperarse a que terminara la oración una canción de ocarina se asomo por el viento y en un santiamén un fuerte viento acaricio su rostro para luego dar comienzo a la lluvia que comenzó a llenar aquella laguna y que por arte de magia coloreaba alrededor de la mansión con pasto, Zero sonrió tan puramente que la cierva de Kaname quedo embobada era como si Zero la persona que ella estaba cuidando fuera alguien especial brillaba en blanco y hacia que todo naciera de la nada estaba realmente sorprendida ni es sus mas fantásticos sueños vampíricos podría haberse imaginado algo así.

Hey tu la chica que esta oculta en el pasto aparece – dijo Zero apuntando su Bloody rose aun así parecía celestial

Tsk – dijo la chica al notar que había bajado la guardia, se levanto lentamente ante la mirada Zero.

¡cierva de kuran! ¿Qué quiere Kuran? – dijo Zero con el ceño fruncido

Mis mandatos son secretos – dijo la cierva para luego marcharse corrió rápidamente donde su rey

Kaname miro a su cierva y se pregunto que habría pasado estaba empapada hasta las medias y este se sorprendió.

Reporte: Kiryu Zero ha ido a la mansión legendaria amo, esta todo bien y fracase con la misión noto mi presencia mis disculpas my lord – dijo la cierva

La razón de porque eres mi cierva es por que sabes guardar muy bien mis secretos, y sabes muy bien cuanto amo aquella persona que acabas de expiar sin embargo yo se que tu me estas ocultando algo – dijo Kaname indicándole con la mano que se fuera

Kaname-sama voy a entrar – se escucho por otra puerta

Pasa Takuma – dijo Kaname sereno

Vengo a informarle rápidamente que la mansión, la famosa mansión de la leyenda vampírica ah vuelto a tomar vida, se vio que todo estaba florecido y la mansión había vuelto a la vida según al parecer por alguien pero todos describen a esa persona como alguien puro que brillaba en blanco como si fuera de la raza que elimino la familia kiryuu por convenio publico de humanos – dijo Takuma preocupado

Zero – susurro Kaname tendría que correr ya si no le darían caza a la persona que amaba sin mas se tele transporto a aquel lugar y efectivamente todo estaba floreciendo.

Kaname se sorprendió todo era hermoso casi como un edén, corrió hacia la mansión ya podía sentir el olor humano cerca de la mansión, Kaname corrió la mansión de veras era hermosa como en el mito pero había algo que no concordaba con todo ese escenario de luz y era el cuadro lleno de hollín en la pared que daba a las escaleras, y se escucho un silbido de un walz y se quedo quieto en la entrada del recibidor y como si un pequeño estuviera jugando Zero entro en el recibidor deslizándose por el pasamanos de las escaleras para luego colgarse de la araña de luz que había en el techo encendiendo sus velas con un soplido y luego cayo en el piso haciendo un tipo de reverencia.

¡Bien! Todo Hecho ahora a investigar – dijo Zero sacudiéndose el polvo de encima, hasta que se dio cuenta Kaname estaba allí.

EH… - se quedo Kaname atónito

¿Kuran? – dijo Zero mirando sonrojado a Kaname

Eh Kiryuu – dijo Kaname bobamente y se escucho un gruñido en la mansión

¿de donde habrá venido ese sonido? – pregunto Zero mirando a Kaname

Humanos – dijo Kaname tomo la mano de Zero y comenzó a correr para salir de allí

Hey espera ¿¡que haces!? – dijo Zero tratando de soltarse

Si te quedas aquí te mataran – dijo Kaname

Pues que me maten pero yo defenderé esta mansión – dijo Zero de la nada mostrando su determinación como si fuera el señor y amo de ese lugar.

Tu Zero – dijo Kaname mirando sorprendido

Es hora de que te vallas Kuran Kaname – dijo Zero pero sin imaginarse Kaname sonrió tenebrosamente

Bien te ayudare a matarlos a todos si es necesario, matare a todos los intrusos – dijo Kaname y Zero le miro sorprendido

Y los humanos comenzaron a entrar, a medida que entraba rodeaban a la pareja y sin esperarse Zero saco su Bloody rose y rosas comenzaron a rodear a los humanos, Kaname enterraba su uñas en los corazones de cada humano con antorcha que entraba, Zero apretaba las rosas para terminar de matarlos mientras que los ahorcaba sin esperarse sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, cada vez que arrebataba vidas no se podía evitar pero lloraba, por haber arrebatado algo que no le pertenecía, no importaba cuanto trataba de ocultarlo, no importaba cuando fuerte era siempre lloraba.

Kaname pudo oler la sal en el aire, y se sorprendió bajo demasiado la guardia para ver que era lo que sucedía con Zero y se sorprendió al ver que este lloraba mientras se tapaba los ojos con su ante brazo, pero sintió como alguien estaba atrás suyo a punto de enterrarle un cuchillo con veneno para vampiros… ¿pero como ellos tendrían algo así? ¿Por qué tenían veneno para vampiros? Kaname no lo entendía se suponía que solo cazadores tenían veneno y este fue enterrado en su hombro, Zero olio la sangre y aquello desato la masacre.

Miro como Kaname se tomaba el hombro, su rostro se veía como si estuviera doliendo demasiado, se asusto y apoyo a Kaname contra su cuerpo y con un solo pestañear Kaname vio como Zero extermino a todos los presentes y a los cercanos de la mansión se sorprendió al ver todo teñido de rojo carmesí, para luego ver como Zero desesperadamente lo llevaba a un habitación vio que venia e iba, Zero miro a Kaname con tristeza.

Voy a sacarte el veneno – dijo Zero abriéndole la camisa a Kaname y se acerco a su hombro donde estaba morado (por la concentración de veneno) y comenzó a extraerlo sin beber, Kaname se sentía en una situación comprometedora el sentado en un sillón bastante elegante y Zero apoyado en su pecho mientras absorbía el veneno, Kaname no pudo evitarlo y puso su mano libre en la cintura del otro, nadie reclamo por la cercanía ansiada y para cuando no quisieron Zero se despegaba para votar el veneno por el lavamanos.

Arigato Kiryu-kun – dijo Kaname y de nuevo se escucho un gruñido por toda la mansión

Es por que a la mansión no le gusta que me llamen kiryuu no lo entiendo – dijo Zero contestando la pregunta que se iba a hacer Kaname

¿Cómo? – dijo Kaname sorprendido

Son cosas que pasan – dijo Zero mirando la ventana para luego levantarse y antes de que pasaran menos de 1 segundo La cierva de Kaname ya se encontraba arrodillada en frente de su rey

Amo exigen su presencia en la reunión sorpresiva de cazadores y vampiros – dijo esta inclinándose para luego desaparecer

Tenemos que volver – dijo Kaname mirando a Zero quien se daba la vuelta y miraba el piso

Lo lamento yo no puedo volver – dijo Zero cerrando sus ojos

Vamos no te puedo dejar aquí – dijo Kaname sorprendiéndose de lo cuan amable era con Zero y Zero con el

Zethka – dijo Zero después de darse la vuelta y mirar profundamente a Kaname y al solo pronunciar eso apareció un joven con la cara vendada completamente

Amo – dijo reverenciándose ante Zero

Deja al invitado en la entrada – dijo Zero mirando a Kaname con determinación

Zero tu – dijo Kaname para ver como literalmente lo jalaban fuera de la habitación

¡Suéltame ¿Acaso sabes con quien tratas?! – dijo Kaname enojado pero ninguno de sus poderes afectaba al ambiente

Discúlpeme usted, Rey de los Vampiros Kuran Kaname-sama pero mi amo ah despertado y tiene asuntos que atender – dijo el joven amablemente entendiendo que el rey que tenia enfrente era un enamorado de su amo

Dile a Zero de mi parte que por favor vuelva – dijo Kaname tele transportándose

El sirviente miro como el Rey sangre pura desaparecía y corrió hacia donde su amo aunque no lo veía podía sentir como miraba por la ventana con un ambiente de melancolía.

Usted lo ama ¿No es así amo? – dijo el sirviente y Zero se dio la vuelta y lo miro

… –Zero no dijo nada y solo se quedo derramando muchas mas lagrimas

Ah debe de haber algo malo conmigo por que estoy muy débil – dijo Zero limpiándose las lagrimas que no paraban de salir

Que llore no significa que sea débil, como amar no significa ser tonto o que un millonario se case con un pobre sea ilógico – dijo el sirviente tratando de ayudar a su amo

Por favor ayúdame a limpiar la entrada de seguro vendrán mas a matarme – dijo Zero tomando un trapo y darle una cubeta a su sirviente, secando sus lagrimas.

Si, como ordene – dijo el chico para luego acompañar a Zero a limpiar la entrada

Mientras que en otro lugar Kaname se encontraba sentado de cabecera en la reunión del consejo

Tenemos problemas la raza que extinguieron los kiryuu ah vuelto a aparecer su heredero pero ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo un anciano

No lo entendemos se supone que los eliminaron, lo mandamos hasta por escrito esa raza es mas poderosa que la humana y la vampírica junta – dijo otro anciano

Tenemos que volver a asesinar al heredero y matar al ultimo kiryuu para que su familia pague la traición de haber dejado uno vivo – dijeron los demás ancianos

Pero nosotros contamos con la ayuda de los vampiros si no la paz que están tratando de formar ya no existirá – dijo el anciano mirando con indiferencia

Kaname-sama ¿Qué piensa hacer? – pregunto en susurros Takuma

No cuenten con nuestro apoyo – dijo Kaname impresionando a todos

Kiryuu el ultimo que existe Zero Kiryuu es mi prometido por lo tanto si lo matan estarían insultando a los de mi raza – dijo Kaname mirando a todos los ancianos sorprendidos

¿Pero como es eso posible acaso su prometida no es aquella joven que se sienta a su lado? – pregunto un anciano con los ojos bien abiertos

Lo era pero como mi consejo propio de vampiros hemos decidido cancelar el compromiso para poder unir mas nuestras razas me casare con Zero y no decidiré casarme con otra persona que no sea Zero – dijo Kaname con superioridad

Pues bien entonces mataremos solo al linaje que los kiryuu por "error" dejaron con un heredero –dijeron todos los ancianos al unísono

Fuera la de la ceremonia todos el sequito de Kaname se coloco en el salón principal para hablar con su Rey al igual que Yuki que estaba furiosa

¿¡Que te crees cancelando nuestro compromiso!? ¡Nuestros padres decidieron eso y no puedes ir contra ellos! – dijo Yuki enojada mostrando ese lado que el sequito había visto muchas veces y no Kaname

Disculpa Yuki te lo iba a mencionar – dijo Kaname pero fue abofeteado todos se abalanzaron contra Yuki pero Kaname los detuvo con una mano

Me lo merezco mas de lo que crees Yuki por que yo no estoy enamorado de ti sino que de Zero – dijo Kaname sorprendiendo solo a Yuki ya que los demás se lo esperaban de Kaname

¿Qué diablos dices? ¡eso debe de ser una mentira! Estoy segura es imposible que tu mi Kaname-Nii pueda hacerme eso yo me asegure ¡Yo hice que Zero se fuera a aquella mansión por que yo sabia! Pensé que si iba a esa mansión y la trataba de arreglar por su propia cuenta lo matarían como dice la leyenda pero nunca me imagine que ese bastardo pueda ser el propietario por sangre de esa mierda de mansión que tendría que haberlo matado ¡no lo entiendo! ¡Soy mujer te puedo dar mas placer! ¡tengo pechos y te puedo dar hijos! Zero no tiene nada nada nada yo si tengo todo si se hubiese muerto tu hubieses caído a mis brazos – dijo Yuki llorando de la rabia

No importa que genero seas el amor no mira nada – dijo Aidou sorprendiendo a todos por lo maduro que se veía

Y los vampiros si pueden conceder hijos – dijo Shiki sorprendiendo a Takuma

Zero tiene todo lo que tu Yuki no tienes – dijo Kaname mirando con los ojos rojos a Yuki

Kaname-Nii yo te amo el no te ama – dijo Yuki llorando

Puede que sea cierto pero mi amor por Zero es mucho mas grande que cualquier cosa, este amor es tan enfermo tan pasional que voy a terminar haciendo algo que podría dañarlo - dijo Kaname sonriendo macabramente tan desquiciadamente que dejo sorprendido a todos

Pero nosotros lo detendremos antes que haga algo así – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente el sequito de Seguidores.

Bien ahora como soy un rey sangre pura iremos hasta esa mansión y nos hospedaremos allá como hay que establecer relaciones con la nueva raza y de paso ayudarme con mi relación con Zero, no creo que nos diga que no – dijo Kaname caminando hacia la oficina del director

Cuando salga espero que ustedes ya estén en sus caballos ya que para allá no se llega en auto – dijo Kaname

Después de que todos partieran y llegaran a la mansión

Es verdad el mito es verdad – dijeron la mayoría

Bien llegamos por favor dejen a los caballos junto con la yegua de Zero – dijo Kaname para tocar el timbre ante lo cual el sirviente llego a abrir

Bienvenidos por favor entren mi amo esta ocupado le avisare sobre su llegada veo que vienen cargados déjenme dejarles las maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones – dijo el sirviente

Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Takuma sonriente

Zethka, mi nombre es Zethka y eh servido a esta familia por mas de 294873 años – dijo el joven reverenciándose

Pero te ves como si hubiese cumplido recién tus 18 ayer – dijo Shiki

Mi Raza es ser un sirviente por lo tanto no envejezco ya que tengo que servir hasta a los hijos de mi amo – dijo el sirviente sonriéndole a la cierva de Kaname que estaba colgada en el techo ante lo cual todos se sorprendieron

¿Por qué llevas vendas en los ojos? – pregunto Aidou con su típica voz infantil

Por que estuve durmiendo mucho tiempo pero hasta que mi amo no me saque las vendas no puedo mostrarles mi rostro – dijo el chico llevándose las maletas

Con su permiso voy a acomodar las cosas – dijo para marcharse sin que nadie se diese cuenta

En el baño inmenso (ya que era como una piscina la bañera) había mucho vapor y espuma, Zero estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo quizá solo se querían burlar de el pero… ¿Para que? … no lo entendía, se sentía tan confuso, así que mejor no era pensar en eso y entro Zethka.

Amo hay invitados en el recibidor, se van a quedar ¿Qué quiere que haga con ellos? – pregunto el sirviente

Solo hay que atenderlos ¿no son cazadores cierto? – pregunto Zero con voz de ultratumba

No mi amo son vampiros, por el uniforme que portan vienen de la academia Cross – dijo Zethka con pausa

Zethka acércate – dijo Zero a su sirviente

Zethka se agacho donde su amo estaba sentado, Zero se dio la vuelta y entro en sequito de seguidores de Kaname junto con su amo desde la perspectiva de los últimos parecía que Zero estaba besando a Zethka y Kaname iba a avanzar pero vio como una venda caía al agua y se iba flotando

Ahora puedes mostrarles tu cara Zethka – dijo Zero hundiendo su cara en el agua

Gracias amo – dijo Zethka que al abrir lentamente los ojos se dio la vuelta

Esto es imposible – dijo la cierva de Kaname a lo que todos la miraron sorprendida

Tanto tiempo – dijo Zethka a la cierva de Kaname

¡Zethka! Lo sabia pero no me quería equivocar – dijo la cierva corriendo a los brazos de Zethka

Wow ¡Que inmenso Baño! – dijo Takuma con Aidou al unísono

Si desean bañarse pueden mi amo no le importara y con respecto a la mujeres hay otro baño para ustedes en el otro ala de esta mansión – dijo Zethka reverenciándose

Después de un rato Aidou con Takuma se tiraron un piquero en la bañera, Kaname entro elegantemente en el agua, mientras que Shiki se hundía como pececito en el agua y Kain solo se relajaba, Kaname se acerco donde estaba Zero quien estaba literalmente relajado en el agua

Mandaron ordenes explicitas de asesinarte – dijo Kaname a Zero quien solo le respondió con un "Mmmm"

Zethka me lo explico todo – dijo Zero de la nada

¿Explicarte? – pregunto Kaname

Si – dijo Zero Mirando a Kaname

Hum a pesar de estar muy lejos de la civilización las noticias viajan rápido – dijo Kaname elegantemente

¿Cuál es su intención de establecer relaciones conmigo? – pregunto Zero a Kaname

Pues solamente estar en paz y que vean que eres inofensivo – dijo Kaname cerrando sus ojos.

Si con esto buscas mas poder del que tienes te diré que no recibirás nada de mi – dijo Zero mirando indiferente a Kaname que se sintió herido por aquello

No es lo que busco de ti Zero – dijo Kaname mirando con amor a Zero quien el ultimo se sorprendió

Que bien no es de mi clase el estar asesinado a gente manipuladora – dijo Zero con frialdad

Kaname solo se quedo callado escuchando cuan hiriente podía ser Zero, aquello había cortado la conversación que esperaba que fuera amable pero veía que solo podía terminar en pelea, pensó demasiado cada respuesta y concluyo que lo del compromiso no podía decírselo sin que le matara aunque realmente no le importara, el objetivo ahora era no herirlo cosa que hacia mucho antes.

De la nada por detrás de la puerta comenzaron a escucharse pasos y sonidos de alegría y felicidad por toda la mansión y de la nada la puerta del baño se abrió todos los de adentro estaban alerta pero sin esperarse muchas personas con traje de Maid se abalanzaron contra Zero.

Nuestro niño precioso – dijeron todos como padres y madres ante Zero quien solo luchaba por aire.

Tanto tiempo desde que nos fuiste robado – dijo una mujer anciana llorando, Zero ante tal imagen devolvió el abrazo a su sequito.

Lo lamento tanto pero no los recuerdo – dijo mirando hacia abajo Zero

No te preocupes con el tiempo los recuerdo que fueron sellados volverán a ti – dijo un hombre bien apuesto

Hasta entonces espero poder llevarnos bien – dijo Zero amablemente y sin que el mismo Zero se lo esperara sonrió amablemente.

Al ver que estaba casi matando a Zero por la falta de aire se separaron se reverenciaron y se marcharon sonriendo y otros cantando hasta incluso bailando, los vampiros que estaban en la bañera quedaron mirando atónitos a Zero quien suspiro.

Cuando las millones de sakura caen hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad, hasta entonces tu voz ya no me alcanzara – canto Zero para su propio deleite

Aun en esta canción la noche tormentosa del mundo es ocultada por un rostro que nunca se mostrara – canto otra persona

¿Amigo o enemigo? – pregunto Zero cautelosamente

Enemigo – dijo para abalanzarse contra Zero, Zero esquivo un golpe que iba directo a su corazón mientras que Kaname tomo a Zero por que otro golpe venia hacia el

Traidor – dijo Zero enojándose

Mas Bien oportunista – rio el enemigo

Cuando el enemigo se abalanzo contra Kaname, Zero miro a Kaname rápidamente pero eso solo era un ilusión el golpe era para el y para cuando se dio cuenta solo cerro los ojos pero aun así el dolor no se asomaba por que el golpe no se asomaba ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

Idiota ¡no era necesario! – dijo Zero para enterrar sus uñas en el corazón del enemigo y tirar su corazón lejos ante lo cual el otro desapareció

Por poco y casi desapareces – dijo Kaname sonriendo ante el Zero que lo tenia en su regazo el sequito se acerco al oler la sangre de Kaname

Kaname-sama – dijo Takuma mirando como Kaname agonizaba en los brazos de Zero

Fue un golpe demasiado fuerte – dijo Zero llorando ante la impresión de todos

No, No llores – dijo Kaname mirando a Zero con tristeza

Tonto – dijo Zero poniendo a Kaname en su cuello ante el otro gimió de la sorpresa

¿Qué haces? – dijo Kaname mirando el cuello de Zero

Solo bebe idiota – dijo Zero apegando mas el cuerpo de Kaname contra el suyo

El pacto ¿No te importa el pacto? – dijo Kaname a punto de cerrar los ojos

No así que bebe – dijo Zero haciendo que Kaname mordiera su cuello

Al probar el elixir de Zero, sus ojos se volvieron muy rojos todos miraron como Kaname tenia los ojos era verdad la sangre de Zero olía bien pero al ver a su Rey bebiendo con aquel placer la sangre de Zero les dio ganas de probar si de verdad era exquisita esa sangre por la cara que había puesto Kaname.

De apoco el rey Sangre pura comenzó a restaurar todos sus colores, Zero estaba un poco pálido Kaname estaba tomando mucho mas de lo que tenia esperado, pero el Rey Sangre Pura quería que Zero también bebiera de el, sabia que era un acto intimo el que se estaba realizando así que con su aura advirtió a los demás que se fueran a perder al otro extremo de la gran bañera y se sentó bien hizo que Zero se sentara en sus piernas sin dejar de beber de el y mostro su cuello a su futuro esposo quien sin rechazar la oferta comenzó a lamer la zona donde mordería y una vez lista los hundió para probar de nuevo la sangre de Kaname.

Ambos sintieron una sinfonía entre los dos, la sinfonía que siempre sentían pero esta vez mas fuerte y firme, pudieron notar como el corazón del otro latía en perfecta sincronía y dependencia del propio, sus almas era como si salían de su cuerpo para unirse en un apasionado beso sus cuerpos se acercaron mas sin dejar nada despegado del otro, Kaname comenzaba a despertar al igual que Zero, sus cuerpos, sus mentes y sus sentimientos ahora dependían del otro, Kaname y Zero al mismo tiempo dejaron de beber y se miraron al ojos por un buen instante, viendo lo que el otro tenia que decirle desde su alma.

Todos los sequitos de Kaname y de Zero estaban desde una distancia prudente al oler la sangre fueron todos corriendo pero al ver la escena intima todos se quedaron en el otro extremo comenzaron a espiar, eran dos cuerpos en perfecta sincronía y ninguno de los dos dudaba de sus sentimientos por el otro y eso fue lo que mas sorprendió a todos los que espiaban la escena, todos se dieron cuenta que esos dos se amaban mas de lo que cualquier ser sobrenatural podría amar.

¿estas bien? – preguntaron al unísono Kaname y Zero ante lo cual los dos se sonrojaron

Eh… SI – Dijo Zero desviando la mirada pero Kaname no quería eso tomo el mentón de Zero eh hizo que lo mirara y sin esperar comenzó a acercar su rostro de apoco al de Zero quien comenzó a cerrar los ojos para esperar lo que seria su primer beso.

Ni tonto ni perezoso Kaname junto sus labios con los de su amor, viajaron a los mismos cielos, no había nada mas que ellos en aquella habitación a percepción de la pareja, el beso era suave y romántico pero con el avance de todo Kaname comenzó a estar hambriento de Zero y Zero de Kaname y el beso comenzó a ser salvajemente demandante, Kaname lamia los labios de Zero este sin ni siquiera vacilar abrió su boca para que la lengua de su amante entrara, no era una pelea si no mas bien como un baile sensual entre sus lenguas, la saliva de Kaname entraba en Zero como la de Zero en Kaname pero al único que se le rebalsaba era a Zero que le caía por el mentón haciendo una vista sensual, hasta que el aire los demando y tuvieron que separarse.

De apoco se fueron separando y abriendo los ojos ambos tenían los ojos perdidos en el amor y el placer que sintieron y Kaname logro ver lo erótico que se veía Zero con los ojos perdidos en el placer y la saliva cayendo por el mentón de este y algo en el despertó, Zero lo sintió y volvió a la realidad y se sonrojo.

¡Kaname! – dijo sorprendido Zero al sentir la excitación de Kaname en su trasero

Zero – dijo Kaname frotando su miembro contra Zero

Kaname hum – dijo Zero al sentir como la hombría de Kaname lo acariciaba

Zero te necesito ahora – dijo Kaname suplicándole a Zero este le miro y solo asintió despacio con la cabeza

Kaname estaba apasionado su hombría había crecido al igual que la de Zero, pero no podía hacer nada solo quería poseer a Zero, dolía demasiado su masculinidad y solo reclamaba entrar en el otro así que comenzó a dilatar la entrada de Zero, escuchar los gemidos de este era el paraíso, y cuando el entro el tercer digito Zero sintió un poco de dolor pero al acostumbrarse sintió como aquellos dígitos fueron remplazados con la hombría de su Kaname, no se había dado cuenta pero el de Kaname era muy grande un poco mas grande que el suyo pero sentía como se hundía en el comenzó a dolerle.

Kaname noto que a Zero le estaba doliendo y comenzó a acariciar la masculinidad de Zero no pudo aguantar y se acerco a Zero a besarlo para poder hundirse en el de una sola estocada ante lo cual salió sangre de Zero, esto sorprendió a Kaname y Zero había ahogado su grito en la boca de Kaname, le estaba doliendo de sobremanera, pero Kaname comenzó a aliviar su dolor cuando comenzó a acariciarlo.

Zero te amo, eres hermoso – susurraba Kaname en la oreja de Zero

Kaname – decía Zero perdido en el abismo de Kaname

Trata, solo trata de relajarte – dijo Kaname respirando hondo ante todo el placer que sentía por sentir como las paredes de Zero apretaban a su miembro haciendo que se agrandara un poco más.

Ah no puedo – decía Zero siendo abrazado efusivamente por Kaname

Mírame Zero – dijo Kaname seductoramente ante lo cual Zero cumplió y lo miro y se perdió en los ojos de Kaname

Kaname movió sus caderas suavemente ante lo cual Zero solo logro gemir de placer y supo inmediatamente que era la hora de comenzar el vaivén, comenzó lento suave para que Zero rogara y después fue más rápido y mas profundo, estaban confirmando su compromiso y ya estaba llegando con Zero al unísono.

Zero

Kaname

Dijeron al unísono Kaname se vino adentro de Zero, Y Zero entre sus cuerpos, Kaname expulso una cantidad inmensa de su liquido en Zero sorprendiéndose ambos de cual inmensa fue la cantidad, Kaname salió de Zero delicadamente y Zero solo se quedo en el regazo de Kaname estaba cansado pero se sentía demasiado feliz al igual que Kaname, miro y ya no había nadie en la habitación agradeció a los millones de dioses.

La razón de por que la habitación estaba tan vacía era por el hecho que al primer indicio de sonrojo en Zero, todos se habían marchado porque ya sabían lo que vendría después, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Kain con Aidou y Takuma con Shiki y Rima con Ruka y Seiren y Sayori ante la sorpresa de todos pero cuando Zero fue a la mansión se llevo a Sayori por que esta estaba en una depresión y el decidió que para que no se suicidara por que era como su consejera hermana la llevaría consigo y esta vigilada por un empleado de la casa, Sayori sabia que Zero era alguien muy especial.

Todos los empleados empezaron a preparar el banquete de la noche, algunos habían salido a exterminar a los humanos que estaban cerca de la mansión, otros jugaban y los demás ordenaban la casa, su amo la había dejado en perfecto estado.

Kaname tomo a Zero en forma nupcial los cubrió de toallas y llamo al sirviente de Zero quien apareció y al ver a Zero inconsciente se coloco en forma defensiva pero Kaname le explico que no lo dañaría y le pregunto en donde estaba la habitación de Zero, el sirviente miraba recelosamente a Kaname para creer que no mentía y una vez comprobado se fue de allí dejando a la pareja sola.

Arropo a Zero en la cama y saco una mini caja de su bolsillo del uniforme, la abrió y sin mas le puso en el dedo de compromiso lo que hace tiempo quería darle sin darle mas vuelta a la vida se acostó al lado de Zero quien inmediatamente se abrazo a el y Kaname devolvió el abrazo para quedarse profundamente dormido con su ahora esposo.


End file.
